


ACIDENTAL

by vminojutsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Philosophy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminojutsu/pseuds/vminojutsu
Summary: ❝Você vai se apaixonar pela pessoa mais inesperada no momento mais inesperado❞. No fundo, essa frase me chamou atenção porque representa um acidente premeditado, a certeza do acaso.❁Jeon Jongsuk está no último ano do Ensino Médio e, quando não está estudando, está refletindo sobre o amor. Ele ama sua mãe, sua irmã e seus amigos, mas está à procura de outro tipo de amor, do qual se fala em músicas, filmes e livros.Numa noite chuvosa de terça-feira, ele conhece um amigo de sua irmã e o que à princípio aparenta ser apenas uma coincidência acaba virando uma das melhores noites de sua vida.Contudo, o garoto por quem ele começa a nutrir sentimentos parece ter uma vida mais complicada do que o normal.





	1. Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, galera!
> 
> A história a seguir é uma adaptação da minha fanfic “Accidental”, postada no Wattpad — você pode ler lá se preferir com os nomes dos artistas originais; meu user é @/jikooqui. Escrevi a fanfic entre 2018 e 2020, então os primeiros capítulos são mais diferentes do meu estilo de escrita atual. Ainda assim, mantive muita coisa e adaptei apenas a ortografia/gramática, os nomes dos personagens e a história para o cenário brasileiro — agora ela é ambientada no bairro da Liberdade em São Paulo ao invés de Busan! Não mudei a raça dos personagens, mesmo adaptando para o Brasil, porque isso seria extremamente desrespeitoso. Apenas imaginem que eles são descendentes de coreanos que imigraram/imigram para São Paulo! Inclusive, isto será citado e incluído na história.
> 
> Alterei outros elementos visando atingir o público não-army e deixar o português mais aprazível, porém a essência da história continua a mesma! Então é questão de preferência entre ler aqui no Archive of Our Own ou a versão original no Wattpad.
> 
> Também diminui o número de capítulos para cá, fundindo alguns dos antigos capítulos, e irei posta-los aos pouquinhos, à medida que realizo as alterações.
> 
> Muito obrigada por decidir ler esta história! Ela é muitíssimo especial para a autora que vos fala.

**Prólogo**

_Playlist:_   
_Yumetourou - RADWIMPS_   
_IDK you yet - Alexander 23_   
_More - Halsey_   
_Serendipity - BTS_

Uma vez li que "você vai se apaixonar pela pessoa mais inesperada no momento mais inesperado".

Desde então, espero por essa pessoa e por esse momento, pelo dia em que vou acordar buscando apenas cumprir minha rotina e acabar indo dormir com meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Será que ainda vai demorar? Espero que não.

Enquanto isso, permito-me fascinar com qualquer coisa relacionada ao destino. Jean Paul-Sartre e seu Existencialismo que me perdoem, mas prefiro acreditar que, de certa forma, estamos predestinados a algo.

Ou a alguém.

Então, até minha alma gêmea aparecer, leio sobre casais que atravessam gerações de reencarnações até se encontrarem e serem felizes. Deixo-me também fascinar por lendas como o akai ito — o fio vermelho invisível do amor, que pode se enrolar, mas sempre conecta duas pessoas predestinadas uma à outra, não importa o tempo ou a distância, nem qualquer eventualidade que apareça. No fim, elas definitivamente irão se encontrar.

"Você vai se apaixonar pela pessoa mais inesperada no momento mais inesperado". No fundo, essa frase me chamou atenção porque representa um acidente premeditado, a certeza do acaso.

**Chuva**

❝A faint clap of thunder  
Cloudy skies  
Perhaps rain comes  
If so, will you stay here with me?

A faint clap of thunder  
Even if rain comes not  
I'll stay here  
Together with you ❞  
— Kotonoha no Niwa

Tudo começa quando minha irmã mais velha chega em casa numa noite chuvosa de terça-feira.

Eu estou no quarto, como sempre, pois venho mais cedo do que ela. Enquanto curso o último ano do Ensino Médio, ela já está na faculdade e passa o dia fora, então nos vemos somente durante o café da manhã e à noite nos dias de semana.

Apesar da incompatibilidade de horários, eu e Naiara sempre tivemos uma ótima relação. Nesta terça-feira, combinamos de assistir a um filme. É o novo trabalho de sua atriz favorita, uma garota loira de cabelos curtos que ocupa tanto a tela de bloqueio quanto a tela de início do celular de minha irmã.

Assim que cheguei da escola, adiantei todos os meus deveres e optei por ficar vendo anime: um filme de romance, sobre duas pessoas que se encontram num parque, enquanto se protegem da chuva. Adoro assistir a esse tipo de coisa para me iludir.

Quando a minha vez vai chegar? Encontro-me recorrentemente pensando sobre. É verdade que já me apaixonei algumas vezes, porém, na verdade, nem sei se posso realmente chamar de paixão. Nunca foi nada comparado às histórias de amor que vejo por aí, era uma simples atração misturada com sentimentos quase platônicos. Questiono-me se já cheguei perto de sentir aquilo sobre o que as pessoas tanto falam, me pergunto quando vou sentir, se é que um dia vou. Talvez os deuses tenham se esquecido de amarrar a outra ponta do meu akai ito a alguém.

Minha crise existencial é interrompida pelo som dos passos de minha irmã na escada, quase inaudíveis devido ao estrondo da tempestade lá fora combinado ao áudio do filme. Por estar quase no fim, e com lágrimas nos olhos devido à declaração dos protagonistas, resolvo esperar terminar antes de ir até ela.

O anime termina e o volume cessa. Escuto o barulho do chuveiro. Naiara deve estar no banho e, como sempre demora, acredito ser melhor ir logo até seu quarto e conectar meu notebook à televisão, em que vamos assistir ao filme, para adiantar e deixá-la livre para mais tarde, pois precisa fazer trabalhos da faculdade. Naiara cuida de mim desde pequena e gosto de demonstrar que também me importo com ela.

Pego o notebook e me encaminho para seu quarto, que fica a poucos passos de distância do meu. Apoio-o em uma mão enquanto abro a porta com a outra. Num lampejo, lembro-me de que minha mãe costuma dizer que devo segurá-lo com ambas as mãos, porque sou desastrado e uma hora ou outra irei deixá-lo cair. É irônico. Primeiro, o som do ranger da porta. Em seguida, dois gritos de surpresa. Por fim, o som de meu notebook se estilhaçando no chão.

Acontece rápido demais. Abro a porta e me deparo com alguém que definitivamente não é Naiara. Minha primeira impressão é de que é um fantasma, o que me leva a gritar pela primeira vez, mas logo percebo que estou enganado. É um garoto. Um garoto encharcado, vestindo apenas uma cueca e chorando no escuro.

— Nai? — ele grita, e vejo com auxílio da luz do corredor que seu rosto inchado expressa confusão e constrangimento. Não tenho muito tempo para refletir sobre a situação, pois no instante seguinte percebo o choque de meu notebook contra o chão.

— Caralho! — dessa vez, eu grito, me agachando para apanhar o aparelho. Logo descubro que a tela está rachada em pedacinhos. Concomitantemente, vejo o garoto pelo canto do olho, passando as mãos no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas e pegando um travesseiro para se cobrir.

— Ai, meu Deus! Me desculpa! — ouço-o choramingar, desesperado. — Quer que eu te ajude a limpar isso? — refere-se às partes que escaparam da tela e se espalharam pelo chão.

— Não chega perto de mim — respondo, grosseiro, pois o notebook caríssimo que comprei com meu próprio dinheiro, após abrir mão de mangás por meses, está quebrado em minha frente. Contudo, quando levanto os olhos, a raiva se dissipa em surpresa, uma vez que, dessa vez, observo atentamente o garoto. — Quem é você?

— Eu sou Miguel — mesmo que ele esteja escondido na penumbra do cômodo, consigo ver que é coreano como eu e Naiara — ou Park Eun Soo — também posso ver as pernas torneadas, os braços bem delineados e o rosto angelical, com os cabelos loiros molhados e a boca carnuda tremendo, provavelmente por causa do frio.

— Ai, Jesus, tu deves estar congelando. Vou pegar uma toalha — digo, apressado para sair do quarto.

— Não precisa, Nai já me deu uma. Acho melhor você se preocupar com seu notebook. Eu vou me vestir — fala de maneira mais firme, sem a voz trêmula de antes, como se estivesse tentando disfarçar o choro de um minuto atrás. — Me desculpa, de novo.

— Tudo bem — sou sincero, visto que, embora confuso, não posso o culpar pelo o que aconteceu. Quem imaginaria uma situação dessas? — Meu nome é João Pedro, ou Jeon Jong Suk, sou irmão da Naiara.

— Jeon? Pensei que o nome dela era Im Nayoung.

— Temos pais diferentes. O de Naiara partiu um pouco depois de ela nascer ainda na Coreia e nossa mãe conheceu meu pai aqui no Brasil.

— Ah.

Um silêncio constrangedor atinge o ambiente, talvez porque percebo que ainda não sei o que esse tal Park Miguel está fazendo no quarto de Naiara, ou o porquê de ele estar chorando antes, ou simplesmente porque ele também ainda está só de cueca. E meu notebook continua quebrado. — Hum, é melhor eu sair pra você se vestir, depois eu limpo isso — apresso-me e fecho a porta, sem esperar por uma resposta.

O que foi isso? Conheço todos os amigos de Naiara e ela nunca me contou dele. Além disso, se tem uma coisa que eu nunca esperei na vida era encontrar um homem seminu no quarto dela. E o meu notebook! Estou de luto.

— Pedro!? O que estás fazendo? — Naiara aparece já vestida em pijamas, o único tipo de roupa que usa em casa.

— Quem diabos é esse Miguel, noona? E por que ele tá quase pelado no teu quarto? — comecei falando alto, mas abaixo o tom de voz ao me dar conta de que ele pode estar ouvindo. É melhor não citar que estava chorando. Se ficou tão assustado quando achou que Naiara tinha o visto é porque não queria que ela o visse naquele estado.

— Ele é um amigo da faculdade, bem, tecnicamente. Eu curso Música com a irmã dele, a Eunji, e ele faz Dança, só que hoje houve um imprevisto e ela precisou sair mais cedo no carro deles. Como tava escurecendo e chovendo muito, achei melhor convidá-lo pra cá do que deixá-lo ir sozinho.

— E por que ele tá quase pelado?

— Não é óbvio? — ri, mostrando os dentes de coelhinho como os meus. — Pegamos chuva no estacionamento, as roupas deles estão molhadas. — Naiara caminha até a porta, dando três batidinhas na madeira — Mi, já tá pronto?

O garoto abre a porta com uma distância de um braço, para evitar o estilhaços no chão. Ele está vestido com meu calção e moletom favoritos, que ficaram folgados em seu corpo por ser menor do que eu.

— Espero que tu não se importes, maninho. Peguei umas roupas tuas no varal pro Miguel vestir — ela olha para o chão. — Nossa, o que rolou aqui?

— Não importa, o que importa é que agora não tenho mais notebook, então não vai rolar filme nenhum — dirijo-me para o meu quarto enquanto sinto o clima pesado que deixei para trás.

Não preciso negar que fiquei nervoso por causa de Miguel, pelo menos não para minha própria consciência. Há alguns minutos, eu estava sofrendo por um filme romântico e magicamente aparece um garoto lindo seminu na minha casa!? Sei que sou a pessoa mais iludida que existe e justamente por isso decidi me afastar, porque no fim não vai dar em nada, como em todas as outras vezes, e não quero perder meu tempo.

— Miguel está chorando — minha irmã invade o quarto sem cerimônia. "De novo?", penso, mas provavelmente ela não tem conhecimento sobre a primeira vez. — Ele me contou o que aconteceu. Olha, entendo que tu tenhas ficado nervoso por ser gay e ele ser lindo e tal — ela revira os olhos — mas a culpa não é dele, sacas? Ele tá se sentindo mal, até se ofereceu pra levar o note pro conserto ou pagar um novo.

— Cala a boca, Nayoung! — levanto-me para fechar a porta. — Céus, tu falas muito. Tá ficando doida? Não tem nada a ver com eu ser gay, só levei um susto. O que tu farias se achasse uma garota assim no meu quarto?

— Você quer mesmo saber a resposta? — dessa vez, eu que reviro os olhos. — De qualquer forma, respeite sua noona, venha comigo até a sala e diga ao Mi que está tudo bem.

— Você é minha irmã mais velha, não minha mãe.

— Ainda bem que não sou, ou tu já estavas de castigo. Vem logo, pirralho — eu amo a Naiara, mas não suporto esse seu jeito mandão. Eu, é óbvio, obedeço, pois não sei discutir com ela.

— Ei, Miguel, tá tudo bem. Meu aniversário tá chegando e vou pedir pra mamãe comprar um novo pra mim. Eu tava querendo um PC gamer mesmo também e... — cheguei disparando para me livrar de Naiara e voltar para o quarto, mas me interrompo ao ver o rosto do garoto. A cara de choro o deixa ainda mais adorável.

— Desculpa, se eu tivesse ido pra casa nada disso teria ocorrido.

— Não esquenta, Mi — Naiara se joga no sofá, ao seu lado, energética como de costume. — Lá fora tá um caos. Mesmo quando a chuva passar, o trânsito ainda vai estar uma loucura. Já mandei uma mensagem pra Eunji, hoje tu ficas aqui. Pode dormir no quarto do JP.

— Noona? — sempre me surpreendo com a audácia de Naiara. Como ela foi capaz de pensar em tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?

— Desde que, é claro, você não se importe — não sei se ela diz isso para mim ou a Miguel.

— Hã... eu sou mais velho que a Eunji, nossos pais não estão em casa, eu deveria tomar conta dela.

— Larga de besteira. A Eunji já tem 19 anos, ela vai ficar bem sozinha.

— Acho que ele só tá buscando uma maneira educada de dizer que prefere ir pra casa — sugiro, nervoso, porém sem deixar escapar a fala de Miguel. Se ele é mais velho que Eunji, então também é meu hyung.

— Não insinue coisas, assim parece que é você que não o quer aqui. Eu já até mandei mensagem pra mamãe e ela deixou — fala sério, ela é inacreditável.

— Bem, desde que Jongsuk não se incomode, por mim tudo bem ficar, mas prefiro falar com a Eunji eu mesmo. Tudo bem se eu fizer uma ligação em particular?

— De boa.

— Naiara, enquanto isso podemos conversar? É sobre outra coisa.

Ao chegar ao meu quarto, ela se deita na cama e abraça a almofada que me deu de aniversário há muitos anos atrás, quando meus dentes de leite caíram e os permanentes nasceram. Minha irmã disse que meus dentes eram de coelho como os dela, e fez Cooky para mim com a ajuda de nossa avó.

— O que é? É sobre a escola?

— Óbvio que não, idiota. É sobre o Miguel.

— Você mentiu!

— E você endoidou de vez. Que ideia é essa de o Miguel dormir no meu quarto!? Eu acabei de ver ele só de cueca, isso seria superestranho.

— Pode ser pra você, mas até onde eu sei o Miguel é hetero, essa estranheza não existe na cabeça dele. Deixa de ser egoísta e vem pra sala, vai passar um filme com a Haeyeon na televisão e eu não quero perder.

Naiara diz tudo com tranquilidade e ao deixar o quarto não tenho nada melhor para fazer a não ser segui-la. Miguel é hetero, ótimo! Assim eu não alimento nenhuma ilusão na minha mente perturbada. Já na sala, ele havia acabado de desligar o celular. Embora confirme que vai aceitar o convite e ficar para a noite, parece abatido. Pergunto-me se o motivo pelo qual estava chorando está relacionado à Park Eunji.


	2. O que é o amor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> What is love? - Twice

Certa vez estudei na escola sobre metalinguagem, uma das funções da linguagem em que se usa a língua para se falar da própria língua. O filme que vamos assistir segue a mesma linha de raciocínio.

"What is love?" é um de nossos filmes favoritos, já vimos tantas vezes que sabemos algumas falas de cor. É um musical sobre uma garota que sonha em ter um amor como o retratado nos filmes. Não é difícil entender o porquê de eu gostar tanto dele.

— Já que tá tudo resolvido, vamos nos preparar — Naiara finge que não notou a voz trêmula de Miguel, mas eu a conheço, ela percebeu, só está tentando deixá-lo alegre.

Minha irmã cuida não só de mim, mas de todo mundo. Mais cedo, eu disse a Miguel que o pai de Naiara tinha partido; gosto de usar essa palavra porque é uma maneira de contar a verdade de forma implícita. O pai dela realmente partiu, porém não no sentido de morrer: ele abandonou nossa mãe. Sabemos onde mora, ela conversa com ele às vezes, mas nunca se preocupou ou muito menos ajudou em alguma coisa.

Meu pai não é muito diferente, é irônico como uma mulher tão incrível como nossa mãe tem tanto azar quando se trata de homens. Por causa disso, e como minha avó mora no interior do Rio de Janeiro e minha mãe trabalha o dia inteiro, Naiara cuida de mim desde que éramos pequenos. Mesmo agora, que tenho 18 anos, ela continua com seu jeitinho. Isto não vale só para mim, como também para qualquer um próximo dela. Uma verdadeira unnie/noona.

— Naiara já assistiu a esse filme umas trocentas vezes — deduro e me jogo no sofá, tentando contribuir para deixar Miguel feliz. Não me sinto bem vendo outra pessoa triste.

— Olha quem fala, em todas as trocentas vezes você assistiu comigo. Ele é obcecado por filmes de romance, Mi.

— Sério?

— Sei que é meio bobo — sinto minhas bochechas queimarem.

— Não precisa sentir vergonha, eu gosto também. — sorri.

Misericórdia, Park Miguel tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.

Em seguida, vamos à cozinha e preparamos pipoca de panela e brigadeiro antes do filme começar. Eu e Miguel fazemos tudo sozinhos enquanto Naiara tweeta sobre o quanto é apaixonada por Haeyeon. Ele tenta puxar conversa comigo, é perceptível o quanto é educado e gentil, entretanto, apesar de responder, permaneço na defensiva.

Tudo o que eu não preciso é de mais um crush não correspondido. "Ele é hetero", repito em minha cabeça e tento resistir aos olhinhos fechados do garoto toda vez que sorri.

— Então, você já decidiu o que quer fazer no futuro? Se quer ir pra faculdade ou fazer outra coisa? — Miguel questiona com o barulho do estouro da pipoca no fundo.

— Hã, eu quero fazer faculdade, mas ainda não decidi o curso.

— O que tu gostas de fazer?

— Esse que é o problema, eu gosto de fazer muitas coisas. E sou bom em todas elas.

— Uau.

— Desculpa — solto uma gargalhada. — Isso soou muito metido.

— Não soou não. Fomos ensinados a sentir vergonha de expor nossas habilidades. Se tu não se amas, precisa fazer terapia, mas, se tu se amas, é considerado metido. Não faz sentido, sabe? Acho que a gente precisa falar mesmo: olha, eu sou foda.

— Então... você não esconde quem você é? — questiono, com uma pontada de esperança de Naiara estar enganada.

— De jeito nenhum, mesmo que as consequências sejam ruins, nunca vou deixar de ser quem eu sou e mostrar ao mundo como sou incrível — dá de ombros. — Você me acha incrível?

— Eu te conheço há meia hora — rio — mas só porque você disse isso, sim, eu te acho incrível.

— Que bom, mas eu vou fazer você ter certeza.

Ai, meu Jesus Cristo.

— Vocês estão demorando muito. O filme já vai começar, eu não vou esperar ninguém — por que Naiara tinha que aparecer justo agora na cozinha? Inferno.

— Acho que já tá tudo pronto — Miguel sorri da forma mais tranquila possível. Se ele já sacou que sou gay e é um daqueles heteros que gosta de iludir os outros, bem, está conseguindo. Só que não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa.

Naiara o ajuda a colocar a pipoca em três vasilhas enquanto coloco o brigadeiro já frio no prato. Depois, voltamos para a sala e nos acomodamos no sofá de forma que Miguel fica entre mim e Naiara.

Durante o filme, minha irmã dá um gritinho ou bate os pezinhos no chão toda vez que a câmera foca em Haeyeon, além de comentar com Miguel sobre o quanto ela é linda e, para minha tristeza, ele concorda firmemente. O pior é quando minha irmã diz que gostaria de ter uma namorada como ela e, mais uma vez, Miguel assente, o que faz Nayoung o beliscar e jogar pipoca nele.

— Tira o olho, Mi, eu sou ciumenta.

Decido me conformar e focar no filme de que tanto gosto. Eu e Naiara sabemos todas as músicas de cor e, embora Miguel não tenha assistido ao filme antes, ele pega as letras rapidamente e nos acompanha. O clima melhora ainda mais quando a música tema começa. Naiara levanta do sofá num pulo e começa a cantar. Eu a sigo enquanto Miguel, confuso, nos observa.

É claro que conhecemos a coreografia e, após o primeiro refrão, Miguel levanta-se e nos imita. Fico impressionado com a sua habilidade e agilidade para gravar a coreografia tão rapidamente, então lembro-me de que é estudante de Dança.

O momento é tão divertido que não consigo segurar um sorriso besta. Miguel dança incrivelmente bem e fico encantado com seu corpo e seus gestos, mas o que mais me chama atenção é a alegria em seu rosto, como se não estivesse chorando alguns minutos antes, como se no momento nada importasse além de tentar descobrir por telepatia quem fica encarregado de cada parte da música. Quando nos atrapalhamos com o rap, ele ignora a coreografia, pois está muito ocupado curvando o corpo, gargalhando.

A música acaba e começam os comerciais, nos jogamos no sofá, suados e rindo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Ei, noona, eu prometo que um dia vou fazer você encontrar a Haeyeon.

— E eu prometo que um dia vou te ajudar a encontrar sua alma gêmea — minha irmã sorri.

— Alma gêmea?

— É, a outra ponta do akai ito do Pedro — Naiara passa o braço por cima de Miguel para me dar um soquinho no ombro.

— Vocês acreditam nisso? — Naiara não, mas sempre respeitou que eu acredito sim, e muito.

— E você não acredita? — questiono, um pouco decepcionado com o ceticismo de Miguel.

— Não acho que só exista uma pessoa que seja o amor da sua vida, acho que cada pessoa com quem você se envolve é o amor da sua vida no momento em que estão vivendo. Qual o sentido de pensar no para sempre?

— Mas qual o sentido de ficar com alguém se pode acabar no dia seguinte?

Miguel me encara, sério, e eu encaro de volta. Admito que sou frouxo às vezes, mas quando questionam o que eu acredito não tem como ficar calado.

— Ei, os comerciais estão acabando, vocês conversam sobre o sentido da vida mais tarde — Nayoung tenta falar de forma leve, porém até ela percebe a tensão que circula o ambiente. Minha irmã mais velha conhece a importância que isso tem para mim.

O fim do filme se aproxima, prefiro refletir sobre o que aconteceu do que prestar atenção, pois já que sei como acaba: a personagem de Haeyeon, mesmo depois de conhecer vários pretendentes, não consegue um relacionamento como o que deseja, mas também não desiste, e decide que, até encontrar alguém, ela basta para si mesma.

— Ei, Jongsukie — surpreendo-me com o apelido carinhoso que parte de Miguel. — Desculpa pelo o que eu disse, ok? Não tive a intenção de te zoar nem nada, só não acredito nessas coisas, mas tudo bem se tu acreditas. Na verdade, acho lindo isso de acreditar no destino. — sussurra em meu ouvido, fazendo com que cada parte do meu corpo se arrepie.

— Ei, eu não fiquei ofendido — minto, contudo, após o que ele disse é impossível ficar chateado. — Tudo bem se tu não acreditas também, acho lindo essa filosofia de viver o agora.

— Carpe diem — ele sussurra novamente em meu ouvido e desta vez sinto um frio na barriga, não consigo conter o sorriso. Isso está acontecendo mesmo? É sério? Ou eu estou sonhando? Por favor, que Naiara esteja errada, que ele não seja hetero.

— O que vocês estão sussurrando aí? Eu quero saber também.

Miguel se acomoda no sofá, dando uma esbarrada leve no ombro dela. — Só estávamos falando sobre como você fica besta vendo esse filme.

— Ah, isso é verdade mesmo.

Ele não se aproxima mais para falar comigo depois disso e esperamos em silêncio o fim do filme, embora minha mente não consiga pensar em outra coisa a não ser em seu pé perto do meu, até que começa a esfrega-lo em mim discretamente.

Im Nayoung, como diabos esse garoto é hetero? Fala sério, eu não quero acreditar que ele esteja só brincando comigo.

Finalmente, o filme acaba e Naiara tenta (e falha em) esconder as lágrimas nos olhos quando se vira para nós.

— Ai, gente, eu não aguento mais, sabe? Até minha ex já tá com outra e eu aqui nessa seca. Sei que pareço ser o tipo de pessoa feliz o tempo inteiro, que não liga pra nada, mas eu também tenho meus sonhos, poxa. — É uma história que já ouvi mil vezes e ainda fico triste toda vez que escuto porque, porra, minha irmã é uma garota incrível que merece o mundo. — Mi, me conta aí sua história; já sei que o Pedro tá na mesma merda que eu, mas quero saber de você.

— Na bosta também. Fui corno no meu último relacionamento — responde, limpando lágrimas que também lutavam para escapar de seus olhos.

— Sério? Que ridícula, ainda por cima é burra por fazer isso com alguém como você — intrometo-me.

— Sim, prefiro não relembrar. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas já passou. Você já namorou, Jongsukie?

— Uma vez, coisa rápida, acho que ele não gostava de verdade de mim.

Puts, puts, puts! Eu disse "ele"! Se Miguel ainda não tinha sacado, agora vai ter certeza de que sou gay e não vai mais querer dormir no meu quarto.

— Não acho que ele entraria num namoro se não gostasse de verdade de você, mas se não gostava e fez isso mesmo assim, então é tão idiota quanto minha ex. A gente não deveria sofrer por causa de pessoas assim.

É uma surpresa boa perceber que não ficou nenhum pouco chocado com minha revelação. Geralmente, as pessoas arregalam os olhos, ou gaguejam, ou ficam sem jeito, ou até mesmo falam "Você é gay? Que legal!" depois que usamos pronomes do mesmo gênero que o nosso. Por outro lado, Park Eunsoo não expressou reação alguma, e essa é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer.

— Chega desse sofrimento. Que horas são? — Naiara seca as últimas lágrimas em seu rosto e pula do sofá, repentinamente, animada. Checo o celular e respondo, parece que já se passou muito tempo, mas ainda são 21h.

— Perfeito, então vamos sair pra beber.

— Oi? Naiara, é terça-feira, temos aula amanhã. E ainda tá chovendo.

— E daí?

— Alô, é minha irmã mais velha mesmo quem tá falando?

— Eu sei que sou responsável a ponto de ser chata com você às vezes, Pedro, mas hoje o Mi tá aqui e até agora a gente só fez ele ficar sentimental. Vamos fazê-lo se divertir pra que ele queira voltar mais vezes. — Droga, Naiara sabe exatamente como me convencer. — A mamãe ainda vai demorar pra chegar, principalmente com o trânsito provocado pela chuva — continua, com um tom de voz sapeca e olhar mais ainda. — Aqui perto tem um supermercado...

— Noona... — de repente, fico empolgado, não há como negar. Apesar de já ser velho o suficiente para beber, mamãe não deixa eu experimentar uma gota sequer. Naiara, por sua vez, não liga para isso; ela só estabelece um limite de três copos, assim não corro risco de ficar bêbado.

— Eu apoio, mas hoje não vou poder beber muito. Não quero me descontrolar na casa dos outros — Miguel ri, colocando as mãos sobre a boca, um gesto adorável, embora desnecessário: seu sorriso é lindo demais para ser ocultado.

— Não se preocupa, eu bebo por ti — minha irmã já está procurando as chaves. — Vamos, vou pegar guarda-chuvas pra não nos molharmos quando sairmos do carro como aconteceu mais cedo.

Ela sai saltitando alegre atrás dos guarda-chuvas como a criança que é internamente, apesar de cumprir muito bem o papel de mais velha.

— A Naiara é tão fofa, tu tens sorte de ter uma irmã assim. Eu tento ser essa pessoa pra Eunji, mas não sei se consigo — o garoto já se levantou do sofá e está em pé passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Cada gesto seu é encantador, é literalmente como um anjo.

— Ah, tenho certeza que tu deves ser um ótimo irmão mais velho, hyung. — Ele sorri ao me ouvir chamá-lo assim pela primeira vez, o que me deixa satisfeito. — Aliás, quantos anos você tem?

— Eu tenho 20, faço 21 dia 13 de outubro.

— Faço 19 dia 1 de setembro. Naiara vai fazer 21 dia 22, no mesmo mês que eu.

— Vocês dois são virginianos, interessante.

— Fala sério, você não acredita em destino, mas acredita em signos?

— Nem! Minha irmã que é doida por esse tipo de coisa. Vocês se dariam bem — solta aquela gargalhada linda. — Ei, nossos aniversários são em datas próximas, um dia podemos fazer uma mega festa pra nós três.

Adoro a forma de Miguel conversar comigo, como se fôssemos amigos por anos ou como se esta nova amizade fosse durar anos; pessoas assim fazem eu me sentir leve e confortável.

— Não seria uma má ideia. Eu não tenho muitos amigos, então uma festa só minha não daria muita gente, mas com vocês teria mais convidados.

— Eu não acredito que uma pessoa como você não tenha tantos amigos.

— Pois acredite! Por outro lado, tenho um melhor amigo que compensa, o nome dele é Junho...

— Espera, o Junho!? Da minha faculdade e da Naiara? — ele arregala os olhos.

— Hã, sim, mas eu conheço ele desde quando se mudou pra cá.

— Jongsukie! O Junho é meu amigo também! Nós cursamos Dança juntos e ele é namorado do meu melhor amigo.

Ah, não. Isso não pode ser verdade. Vou esganar o Junho por nunca ter me apresentado ao Miguel. Que tipo de amigo ele é?

— Espera, acho que o V já me falou de ti! Ai meu Deus! Você é o Eun-ie de quem ele tanto fala — repentinamente recordo das histórias de Victor, em que sempre cita um melhor amigo, o qual nunca tive oportunidade de encontrar por causa da incompatibilidade de horários. Se já é difícil sair com Junho e com ele, imagina me apresentar a outras pessoas… mas já devo ter visto alguma foto de Miguel com um dos dois no Instagram, só passou despercebido, não sei como.

Saber que Park Eunsoo é o querido amigo de Victor também ativa outras memórias. Lembro-me de V falando sobre o quanto ele é carinhoso, de como sempre cuida dos outros e também que sofre problemas em casa, porém se mantém firme ainda assim.

— Sim, socorro, que mundo pequeno — interrompe meu devaneio. — Se bem que faz sentido um grupo de descendentes coreanos se conhecer entre si aqui, mesmo na Liberdade… ei, não acha melhor me emprestar outra roupa? — mudou de assunto de repente. — Não quero abusar da hospitalidade nem nada, mas é que tá muito frio pra sair desse jeito.

Miguel está vestindo minha calça de moletom que vai até os joelhos e também estou usando bermudas que não cobrem minhas pernas inteiras. Realmente, é melhor nos trocarmos.

— Tens razão, bora antes que a Naiara volte e nos bata com o guarda-chuva por não estarmos prontos.

Logo, vamos até meu quarto. Seleciono uma calça jeans em meu guarda-roupa para combinar com meu moletom favorito, que ele está usando, e o entrego. Além disso, pego uma calça para mim. Encaminho-me, assim, ao banheiro, a fim de me trocar.

— Ei, aonde tu estás indo?

— Ao banheiro, ué.

— Fica aí, não é como se você não tivesse me visto assim antes — juro que posso notar malícia no sorriso em seus lábios enquanto tira a calça de moletom.

— Hã, ok.

Sério, Jongsuk!? É o melhor que você tem a falar!? Eu me odeio.

Como se não bastasse ser frouxo na fala, viro de costas para Miguel antes de tirar minha própria roupa.

— Jongsukie, você é muito tímido, eu não mordo.

“Coragem, coragem!”, repito para mim e volto a virar para Miguel. Não sei como entrei nesta situação tão rapidamente, mas ao menos uma vez na vida tenho que arriscar a ver no que vai dar.

— Ah, já que tu já tinhas me visto com menos, acho que eu merecia te ver também, né? Estamos quites.

Onde está aquele Miguel fofo de alguns momentos atrás? Não sei.

Ele não se aproxima, só continua vestindo a outra calça enquanto eu faço o mesmo, porém sem tirarmos os olhos do outro. Meu coração está batendo tão forte e rápido que tenho medo de ser audível; minhas mãos começam a tremer e me atrapalho com os botões, pois a lâmpada ainda está desligada e somente a luz vinda através das cortinas abertas ilumina o quarto. Park Eunsoo finalmente fala:

— Quer que eu te ajude com isso?

Quando estou prestes a responder que sim, é óbvio, algo atrapalha. É o barulho insuportável de batidas na porta. Im Nayoung.

— Porra, por que vocês estão demorando tanto? O supermercado vai fechar, saiam logo desse quarto.

Saber que minha irmã está do lado de fora me tira do transe. De algum modo, dou um jeito em meus botões e me apresso para ir embora. Miguel também age como se não tivesse dito nada demais e me acompanha, já vestido, mantendo o corpo bem próximo ao meu sem necessidade aparente.

— Achou os guarda-chuvas? — questiono ao sair.

— Sim, vamos logo. Essa noite ainda vai ser longa.


End file.
